The Green Wraith: Team ImPossible
by Theta 'Krypto' Nigma
Summary: A horrible tragidy has occurred and new heroes will emerge, but is all really as it seems? KiGo. Based on a concept by Yogurthfrost of Deviantart.


**Disclaimer: Can you really prove Kim Possible doesn't belong to me... Damn, I guess you can!**

**A/N: The plot for this fanfic comes from the drawing/idea of Yogurthfrosts deviantart drawing "The Green Wraith is You." If you don't want to ruin the plot of this fic then don't search for said drawing quite yet.**

**A/N2: Yes, I realize that I have given disdain for slash pairings before but I stumbled upon the KiGo pairing by accident and have fallen in love with it. Support the KiGo pairing!**

**Chapter 1: Baptized By Hellfire**

**By Theta Nigma of Amity**

"What's the sitch Wade?"

Kim Possible was not in a good mood. This was not because a certain blue skinned madman and his deadly second in command kept forcing her to stop their (or at least Drakken's) evil plans, but rather because they _weren't _doing any of this for nearly two months now. The silence was both unsettling and incredibly boring.

As she waited for Wade's reply, she was almost ready to beg for some kind of global-takeover plot. She'd been itching for a fight with Shego for weeks.

"It's Global Justice," the young hacker finally replied. "I don't know how they did it but they managed to hack into my computer and leave a message. Apparently Director Betty wants to speak to you."

Kim rolled her eyes, for Director Betty was yet another thing that had been troubling her lately. The Head of Global Justice seemed completely convinced that the best position for Kim after High School would be as a member of said organization. Sitting behind a desk. Like _that _would ever happen.

_Humph, Director Betty won't leave me alone until I tell her straight to her face that Team Possible is staying privatized *sigh*. _"Where am I supposed to meet her Wade?"

Wade frowned as he glanced at his computer screen, clearly confused by something. "I'm sorry Kim but the message doesn't say anything about a place or time, it's almost as if she's expecting you to just…" Wade nearly flipped out his chair as he suddenly heard Kim scream in panic only to see that she had safely landed in the headquarters of GJ. "…drop in," he mumbled before the connection suddenly went dead.

…

"Coffee, tea, cocoa?"

Still a bit shaken by the unexpected fall Kim merely shook her head and tried to figure out how the road had opened.

Finally managing to realize she was pretty much in unfriendly territory Kim turned her concentration upon Director Betty. The Head of GJ had obviously not slept well recently, and it looked to Kim as if age was finally catching up to the ex-field agent. She clearly wasn't going to be Director for much longer.

Slowly, Betty leaned forward to look Kim in the eye. "Kimberly, I…"

"No!" Kim shouted, without even needing to think about it. "Director, I will NOT join up with Global Justice! I don't like your methods, I don't like your people and quite frankly I don't like you!" Kim sat there for a moment after her outburst, breathing heavily.

"Oh my, we have grown a backbone haven't we," sighed Director Betty. "Did that really make you feel any better?"

Kim nodded, causing Director Betty to scowl. "Miss. Possible, I had hoped that you would reconsider my offer. After all, young Mr. Stoppable was quite willing."

It was true, as soon as GJ came forward with the offer of a job, Ron (and by extension Rufus) had immediately signed up. Kim hadn't spoken to him since and it looked like the end of their long pre-K friendship.

"Miss. Possible, before you make your final position," this time it was Kim's turn to scowl, "I want you to complete just one unofficial mission for me. According to Intel, Shego," Kim's face suddenly brightened at the name of her nemesis, "and Dr. Drakken will be attempting another global takeover plot in New York tomorrow. We have people to stop the plot but what I really need you to do is capture and eliminate Shego."

"Eliminate?" Kim asked, clearly puzzled.

"Yes, you heard me right, eliminate," replied Director Betty. "Although Shego has yet to kill anyone she is growing in power and already an international level threat. We can't take any more risks."

"I'll…see what I can do," assured Kim, already planning what she would actually do.

"That's all I ask," replied Director Betty. "We will contact you when it is time."

As Kim was once again sucked through Global Justice's transport system the Director gave a very audible sigh. "Du," she said, activating her intercom, "get me the commando unit."

…

As Kim and Director Betty's meeting ended Ron Stoppable, the second half of the now split up 'Team Possible' was cramming his face full of Naco's at his favourite fast food restaurant Bueno Nacho.

His pet (naked mole-rat) Rufus who normally would be eating away just as heartily as his owner was instead sitting on the unwashed table making a face that could pass as a frown.

Glancing at his pets face Ron sighed. "Rufus, you know that this job is gonna give me the chance of a lifetime, I couldn't just decline the offer."

"Kim," muttered Rufus, saying one of the few words he could actually pronounce.

"Believe me buddy, I know, but I can't just…" Ron stopped speaking suddenly as his phone began ringing, signalling a call from Kim.

In a mad dash Ron pulled out his phone and opened it up. "Hey Kim," he said in a relatively calm voice."

"_Ron, I don't really need you for this," _Ron winced at that, "_but Global Justice just gave me a…weird mission and I want you to come along, for backup."_

"I'll be there Kim," Ron said immediately. "Just tell me where to go."

"_I'll call you when you find out," _she said, before the line went dead.

…

Almost the second she put away her phone Kim had pulled out her Kimmunicator and was contacting Wade.

"Wade, I need you to pull up everything you possibly can on Shego and tell me exactly what the worst thing she has ever done is."

"I don't even need to pull that information up Kim, it's all in here," he said pointing to his head. "The worst thing Shego has ever done was blow up a major research facility. What's bizarre about that is that number one: not a single person was killed, or even badly injured, and number two: there was no evident motive."

"Where was this research facility," asked Kim.

Wade frowned, clearly trying to recall something from memory. "I'll look into it," he finally said. "I'll contact you when I have the information."

"You rock Wade," she said before shutting of the Kimmunicator. _Now to go find Shego._

…

**A/N: Sorry this chap was so short but I really want to get this up. The next chapter will be MUCH longer, I promise.**

**A/N2: REVIEW! I desperately need to know what you think!**


End file.
